When developing personal cleansing compositions for use in the shower, bath or sink, it is desired to minimize the amount of cleaning of the composition from the shower, bath, or sink. It is desired for the compositions to deposit as little as possible on a substrate to minimize the cleaning.
To measure the actual deposition of a composition onto sanitary ware would require actual use of the composition. This would require a significant amount of labor and time to have people use compositions in the shower, bath, or sink. It would be desirable to reduce this amount of labor and time.